Pregnant to an immortal
by HelloBatty73
Summary: Well i guess the title says it all, Raven and Alexander take there relationship to the next level, and like most eens in love, don't think about the consequences, will they be able to fix things before Raven completely loses her parents and brother?
1. Prologue

**Ok so I've read quite a few Alexander gets Raven pregnant stories and decided I'd try it, this is my first Raven and Alexander fanfic, so please be kind to me. So anyway, I know most of you will skip this and just straight to the fanfic, (I do that a lot too XD) so hope you enjoy!**

**PROLOGUE**

_There pants and moans filled the room, they were on the floor, in his hidden room, on a sheet, a single candle there only source of light, their bodies covered with sweat, they'd been going at it for an hour now, neither one of them had been sent over the edge yet, but that's because they were taking it slow, they didn't want to rush it._

_They did that the night before, when they did it for the first time as a couple, Raven losing her virginity to him, whether or not he lost his to her or not, she didn't know, and she didn't care, because right now, he was there, he was with, her, they were one, and he was hers, and she was his._

_Alexander grunted as she tightened even more around him as she came, bringing her with him, they cried out each other's name, no one but them, the spiders and the dust knew the new step they had taken. Not even Jameson, who was on a date with Ruby right now, and had one the night before as well._

_The two young teenage lovers lay in each other's arms for a few seconds more, basking in the afterglow of the ancient ritual of love they had just done. Shortly after Alexander pulled out of his mortal girlfriend and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, the two falling asleep after wards, not thinking about the consequences of their actions, only thinking of how contempt they felt, in each other's arms._

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Raven sat on the swings at the dullsville park, **(Lol I forgot the name of the park XD) **she was supposed to have met Alexander at the cemetery an hour ago, but had passed the park and couldn't bring herself to go any further. She was lost in her own little world, lost thinking about what her and Becky had found out that morning.

She was a walking, talking suicide risk. A sixteen year old, walking, talking suicide risk. Yup. She, Raven Madison, was _**pregnant**_ to a vampire. But not just any vampire, her boyfriend Alexander, speaking of Alexander, he hadn't stopped calling her for the last half hour; she knew he'd be worried, but she couldn't bring herself to pick up the phone.

She stood and decided to just go home and go to sleep; she rode her bike back home, before walking inside.

"Raven! Where have you been! Alexander called and said he's been trying to call you for the last hour and you haven't been answering your phone!" her mother shouted, she clenched the staircase railing, tears blurring her vision, "Raven!" her mother shouted grabbing her shoulder, and making her face her, "Raven? What's wrong?" she said, placing a piece of hair behind her ear, "Raven, honey what's wrong?" she asked, Raven's lower lip trembled, before she launched herself into her mother's arms bursting into tears.

"Mum! Oh mum, I'm so so so sorry!" she shouted, crying into her mother's chest.

"I'm home! Where is ever yon-" Ravens father stopped talking when he saw Ravens teary face and her hugging up to her mother on the couch, "Raven? What's wrong? If it's Alexander, I swear I'll-"

"Dad, it's not him, he didn't do anything, well nothing I didn't want anyway" she mumbled the last part, but her parents still heard her.

"What? Raven your sixteen! Did you sleep with him?" her mother asked, "Are you pregnant? Is that why you're crying? Raven answer me! Please tell me I'm wrong; please tell me you're not pregnant!"

"Pregnant? Who's pregnant?" The three figures looked up to see Billy and Alexander walking into the lounge room. Ravens dad snarled,

"You bastard, what are you doing here?" he asked, Alexander stared at him, before it hit him full force, like a ten tonne truck.

"R-Raven?" he said, slowly walking over to her, her dad walked out of the room, Raven looked up at him, "A-are you….. is it true?" he asked, her lower lip wobbled again and she buried her face in his chest and cried, he shakily pulled her into his lap,_ shit!_ He thought _I should have been more careful! I should have worn a condom! I shouldn't have assumed she was on the pill!_ He pulled her closer to him.

"I would have you arrested for statutory rape! But the police said that since your only seventeen they can't do anything! You're lucky Sterling if you were one more year older, you'd be locked up in a jail cell now!" Mr Madison shouted as he came back in to the room, he looked at Raven, "Raven" he said, she looked at him, "Are you keeping the baby?" he asked, she felt Alexander tense, and she knew he wanted the baby no matter how scared he was, she felt the same.

"Yes dad, I am keeping my baby" she whispered loud enough for him to heart, suddenly her black suitcase was at her feet, she looked up at him shocked,

"Darling! What are you doing?" Mrs Madison shouted,

"This house is a slut free zone, now get out!" he shouted, Raven stood, scared,

"Dad! What are you doing?" Billy shouted, running over to his sister, he held onto her,

"Mr Madison please! Can't we talk about this?" Alexander pleaded,

"No now get out of my house! Now!" he shouted, Mrs Madison tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen, he grabbed billy and picked up the suitcase and threw it out the front door,

"Raven, why don't you just go for now?" her mother said, "Just until things calm down" Raven nodded and her and Alexander walked outside, he picked up her suitcase and placed it in the back of the car, Raven watched as her angry father walked out onto the porch, and threw a second suitcase onto the lawn, her mother begging him to reconsider, Alexander picked it up and put it in the care, next to the other one, Raven was so glad he was there, because when her father pulled her mother and brother away from her and back inside the house, and slammed the door shut, it felt like he'd just closed the door on her-

_**Forever.**_

**Ok, so I know that some of the characters are out of character, but I just thought of this after reading the vampire kisses manga for the fifteenth time, well I'm just guess, I've lost count on how many times I've read it**_**.**_

**Anyway, please comment and let me know if you like it, hate it, want more, or if I should just delete it. Okay ta ta for now!**


	2. Trevor finds out

**Ok here's chapter one of pregnant to an immortal, I hate the name but I couldn't think of anything else. So yeah, here it is.**

_**CHAPTER: **__Trevor finds out_

Raven sat in the attic, at the window, waiting for Alexander to wake up. The sun had just set and she hated being on her own. It had been exactly one months since her father kicked her out of the house, and two months since her and Alexander last did "it".

She rarely went to school, only when her morning sickness wasn't so bad, but that was an excuse, she didn't wanna face anyone. Even though she wasn't showing yet, she would be soon, and she was scared to face everyone.

She hadn't seen Billy boy for a whole month, and even though they fought a lot, they were still brother and sister, so she missed him a whole lot, she wanted to see him, but every time she thought about going over to her old home, she'd get cold feet.

She sighed, and smiled when she heard the sound of the door open, "Miss Raven, I brought you and Alexander a Romanian shake" Jameson said, she'd been drinking them ever since she found out she was pregnant. Mainly because Jameson said it was healthy and best for the baby.

Now he may seem ok with it now, but when he found about Raven and what happened at her house, he most definitely was not happy. He's called Alexander's parents and explained to them what had happened, which resulted in Alexander getting scolded over the phone.

She nodded and thanked Jameson, he placed the shakes on the bedside table and left, she heard the sound of Alexander's secret bedroom door creak open, before he stepped out, he stretched and yawned, showing his fangs, he smiled and walked over to her, before kissing her on the lips.

He picked up his shake and took a mouthful out of it, before noticing that she hadn't even touched hers, he sighed and placed his back down, "Raven, you need to drink your shake" he said, picking it up and walking over to her, she shook her head, and just continued to look out the window.

He sighed, "Raven, you need to drink it", again she shook her head.

"I don't want it, I'm not hungry" she said, again he sighed.

"You may not be, but the baby might be" he said she placed a hand on her stomach and gasped, "Raven? What's wrong?" he asked, placing the drink down and rushing over to her, she stood and lifted her shirt, a bump clearly visible on her usually flat stomach, Alexander's eyes widened.

"So you're showing already?" Raven looked behind her; she quickly put her shirt back down.

"C-Cassandra?" she stuttered, Cassandra smiled,

"Mum? What are you doing here? Is dad here too?" Alexander asked, Cassandra nodded,

"He's downstairs talking to Jameson" she said, walking over to Raven's still untouched shake and picked up the glass, "You haven't touched it?" she asked Raven, she shook her head, Cassandra sighed, "Raven, this shake supplies all the nutrients that baby needs, you need to remember that's it's a vampire's baby" she said, Raven looked down.

"I know" she said,

"Then have some, you don't have to drink it all, just half is ok?" she said, Raven nodded, and took the glass, she sat down on Alexander's lap and took a mouthful, before she continued drinking, when she pulled the glass away, it was empty.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" Cassandra asked, Raven just shook her head. Alexander placed his hand on her stomach, "It's nothing to worry about Alexander" Cassandra said; she walked over to them and placed her hand on Raven's stomach.

"So she's starting to show already?" all three figure's turned to the doorway, Constantine stood there, Jameson behind him.

"Constantine" Cassandra said, a smile on her face, he walked over and stood beside her, "Yes, she is" she replied.

"What? What's wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?" Alexander asked, I flinched, and placing my hand where Cassandra's hand was before.

"Did I do something wrong?" Raven asked, shocked, she was scared that she had done something, something that may have hurt the baby.

Cassandra smiled, and shook her head, "No" it was Constantine who answered the scared teenager's, "The baby is a child of a vampire, so it'll grow faster" Constantine said, Raven sighed in relief, before her eyes widened.

**RAVEN'S P.O.V**

"Faster? You mean like in Twilight?" she asked, "Not that I liked it, Becky made me go with her to see it" I said quickly, not to make them think I was another fan, I actually hated it, Dracula is more my style.

Constantine laughed, "No, it is true your pregnancy will be shorter, but only by two months, from here, your stomach will grow the same speed as a normal human pregnancy, maybe a little slower, since at the beginning your pregnancy causes you stomach to grow faster. It's happened once before, a friend of mine got his human girlfriend pregnant, a week before he was going to turn her, so he had to wait until she gave birth, the only thing is, they moved away and we lost contact, so I don't know if the baby was born a human or a vampire, but I do know that you'll be fine, you won't die, nor the baby" Constantine said, I nodded.

"Ok" I replied, I stood up, "I'm gonna go outside, for some fresh air, ok?" I said, they nodded, none of them following, they obviously noticed I wanted to be alone for now, I headed downstairs and went outside, I walked over to the gazebo.

I stood there, under the moonlight for a few seconds, and listen to an owl hoot, and the sound of a dog howling in the night, I sighed and climbed up the steps, I leaned against the railing, and lifted my shirt up again, I caressed my stomach, and smiled, "Don't worry, no matter what happens mummy and daddy will take care of you" I said, with a smile, I rubbed it for a little while, and shivered when the wind began to pick up, "Well, I think we should go inside, don't wanna get sick now do we?" I asked out loud, I turned towards the gazebo steps and froze.

Trevor Mitchell stood frozen in front of me; is mouth open like a fish out of water. I put my shirt down quickly, "Trevor? What are you doing here?" I asked, he blinked and closed his mouth.

"Raven? You're pregnant?" he asked.


	3. Facing Dullsville high

**Ok chapter 2! Hope you like!**

**CHAPTER 2: **_Facing dullsville high!_

**RAVEN'S P.O.V**

Raven stood frozen on the gazebo steps, I didn't know what to say, or what to do. So I settled with asking him my question again.

"Trevor" I said, straightening up, "What are you doing here?" I asked, he stared at me,

"You haven't been at school for a while, so I got worried and decided to come check on you, now answer my question, are you pregnant?" he asked, I sighed, there was no reason to hide it, he'd seen me.

I sighed again and leaned back on the railing, crossing my arms I looked at him, "Looks that way doesn't it?" I asked, he scowled, and then smirked,

"So you and monster boy decided to make little monster babies?" he asked, I was about to answer, but got interrupted,

"I thought I smelt something foul" I looked behind Trevor, to see my dark prince of the night.

"Alexander" I whispered walking down the steps, and into his awaiting arms,

"I was worried about you, so I came outside to check on you" he looked up at Trevor, "Only to find _**him**_ here with you" he looked down at me,

"I was just as shocked to see him, but he caught me talking to myself about the pregnancy" I explained, Alexander nodded,

"Trevor" Alexander said, without looking away from my face, "Leave, _**now**_" the warning in the word now, was clear,

"Fine" Trevor said, smirking, "But I hope you know, that by tomorrow, everyone in Dullsville high will know about this!" he shouted running off, Alexander made a move to go after him but I stopped him, he looked down at me.

"He isn't worth it" I said, he sighed,

"Are you really ok with this?" he asked, I nodded,

"Yeah, it was going to happen sooner or later, which is why I have to go to school tomorrow, I have to face it, like I should have done a long time ago." I said, he nodded,

"Ok, I'll have Jameson help be cover all the windows in the house so that I can be awake when you come home" he said, I nodded,

"I'll text Becky to come get me tomorrow morning" I said, he nodded,

"Ok, let's get you inside, it's too cold out here for you" he said, I nodded and allowed him to take me inside.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The next morning I finished getting dressed, and drank my shake, before running to the bathroom and vomiting into the toilet, Alexander held my hair back.

"You sure you want to go? You can go tomorrow instead" Alexander said, I shook my head.

"No, it's ok, I need to go today, if I don't I probably won't go at all" I said, standing up, I quickly brushed my teeth _again,_ and walked to the front door, Alexander gave me a kiss on the forehead, and rubbed my stomach, before stepping back into the shadows that had inhabited the mansion ever since we covered the windows.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Becky and I travelled in silence in her truck, she turned on the radio to fill the silence, but I ignored it.

"Trevor knows" I said, as we came to a stop at a red light

"What?" she gasped, I sighed,

"He came over last night and caught me at the gazebo talking to myself about the pregnancy" I explained,

"Uh-oh" she said, I nodded

"Uh-oh indeed" I watched as the light turned green and she continued down the road.

"What happened after that?" she asked,

"Well we talked for a little bit, and then Alexander showed up"

"Uh-oh" she said again, I nodded

"Alexander asked him what he was doing there and I told him what happened, then Alexander told Trevor to leave, then Trevor ran off shouting that by this morning, all of Dullsville high will know about my pregnancy" I said.

She gasped. "No way! That jerk!" she shouted, pulling into a parking space at the school, I nodded, "Don't worry Rave! No matter what Matt and I will be here for you!" she shouted as we stood in front of the truck, I laughed.

"She's right Raven, anyone gives you a hard time, tell me" Matt said, walking up to Becky and taking her hand, I nodded.

"Thanks guys" they smiled and we headed into the school, instantly you could feel the atmosphere, whispers about me and my pregnancy could be heard, and I mean it, like no one was even trying to hide the fact they were talking about me, Matt and Becky glared at a few who stared too long, but it didn't do anything.

I walked to my locker, Becky stood next to me, and Matt had left to go to his. Becky was going through her locker, talking about how of a jerk Trevor Mitchell was. I nodded in agreement and opened my locker.

"Ah!" I gasped, as some rubbish fell out of my locker and onto the floor, a few cheerleaders laughed behind me, I felt tears well up in my eyes. I grabbed a rubbish bin and started to pick up the rubbish.

"Awww! Did the mean cheerleaders do that?" I looked up at Trevor, and glared at him, my tears had disappeared,

"Get lost Trevor, this is your fault" I said, standing up, he chuckled.

"My fault? I'm not the one who knocked you up" he said,

"Of course not! I would never let you touch me that way!" I shouted, he scowled

"What's so good about monster boy anyway?" he asked,

"Well for one thing he's more of a man than you'll ever be!" I shouted, slamming my locker door shut, he growled,

"Really?" he asked, I turned to him.

"Really" I replied, crossing my arms across my chest,

"How?" he asked, glaring at me

"Well he doesn't look down on people who are poorer than him, he doesn't start rumours about other people, he certainly doesn't tell other people's secrets and ruin their lives because he's a stuck up rich boy!" I shouted, Trevor just stared at me.

Suddenly a bucket of cold water is dumped on me, I looked beside me to see the cheerleaders who were laughing at me before, they laughed a lot harder and louder, so did the other people in the hall.

"Serves you right!" one of them shouted,

"That should clean her of dirtiness!" another shouted.

My chin wobbled and I looked at Trevor as I let the tears fall,

"Happy now?" I asked, he stared at me in regret and guilt.

"Raven I-"I cut him off.

"Save it" I said, walking past him, Becky ran around the corner.

"Raven, Oh my god!" She shouted, Matt was next to her.

"Who did this?" he shouted, a glare on his face,

"No Matt" I said, "Leave it, they're not worth it" he nodded, and I turned to Becky, "Can you please take me back to the mansion?" I asked, she nodded and we headed back out to her car.

The drive back was quiet and Becky had the heater on so I didn't freeze, we pulled up at the mansion and I got out of the truck,

"Thanks Becky, I'll call you later ok?" I asked, she nodded,

"Did you want me to come in with you?" she asked, I shook my head,

"No its ok, you should get back to school, you should make it in time before the bell" I said, looking at my hello batty watch.

She nodded, "Ok, I'll talk to you tonight ok?" she asked, I nodded, I waved as she drove off, and I ran into the house.

"Raven? What happened?" I took the towel from Jameson, and allowed Alexander to help dry me so that I wasn't dripping; I mumbled something as we headed up the stairs,

"What?" he asked, obviously he didn't hear me, well I was mumbling,

"I hate cheerleaders" I repeated again, glaring at the floor, he only laughed, soon I joined in. He always helped in situations like these.

"You're not going to school tomorrow" he said, the tone leaving no room for argument.

"That's fine by me" I said.

**Ok so I think I made this chapter a little longer, anyway, don't forget to review!**


	4. Confronting the Madisons

**Ok chapter 4! Here it is! Sorry for the wait!**

**CHAPTER 4: **_Confronting the Madison's_

The next day Jameson and I ran around the house, well figuratively speaking we walked really fast, and covered all the windows with dark shades and curtains, so that Alexander could stay up with me during the day.

I had made the bed in the attic so that I could sleep on it, and Alexander had sent Jameson out to buy a better bed for me, so one night when Alexander and I had returned from a date from the cemetery, a four posted bed with curtains awaited me in place of the old unmade mattress in the attic. I loved it, I even hug Jameson, which caused him to blush, clear his throat and leave.

Alexander and I slept next to each other on the bed occasionally, so we made sure the attic window stayed covered.

One evening, when we were coming back from the cemetery, I froze.

"What's wrong Raven?" Alexander asked,

"I left Nightmare at my parent's house, I have to go get her" I said, he sighed,

"Ok, I'll drive you there" he said, I nodded; we made our way back to the mansion, and Alexander got the keys to the Mercedes and we headed down the road, and made our way to my old house. Once we got there, I sat in the front seat, I was a little nervous to go inside.

The front door opened, light spilling out of the door, and onto the front porch. Dad walked out, a rubbish bin bag, full of garbage in his left hand, he walked down the front porch, and to the bin in front of the garage, he placed the bag in to the bin, and he turned around, and froze.

He stared at me through the front window screen of the car. I sighed, getting out; I walked in front of the car.

"Dad, I know you don't want me here, I only came for Nightmare" I said, he stared at me, and then at Alexander, who was standing next to me. Dad walked towards the front porch, he stopped at the front door, and signalled for us to come inside, Alexander and I looked at each other before walking towards the porch steps and then inside.

Dad shut the door behind us, before calling my mum and Billy Boy; mum came into the room from the kitchen's entrance,

"Raven!" she shouted, upon seeing me, she ran to me, I opened my arms and held her for dear life, I missed her so much, tears fell from my eyes,

"Raven!" I heard my little brother shout, I looked towards the staircase to see Billy Boy and Henry, Billy Boy ran over to me and hugged me, and I smiled down at him.

"Wow seeing you with a belly is just so surreal" my mother said "It just proves I really am gonna be a grandmother" she said, wiping away a tear.

"Mum please" I said,

"Sorry" she said, wiping another tear, dad came down stairs with the cat carrier, and a box with all of Nightmare's things, he handed them to Alexander, before pushing both of us out of the house.

I faintly heard mum shout at him, before the front door opened and she came outside,

"Raven, please don't leave, don't worry about him" Mum said, I smiled sadly at her,

"No mum, I think its best I do, I know what I did was wrong, but I love Alexander, and I regret nothing, this baby-" I said, placing a hand on my stomach, "Is a part of me and Alexander, and I love it just as much as him, and I know that dad won't let me move back in, unless I have an abortion, he hates me now, and I feel like he's making me choose between Alexander, and him" I said, as I watched Alexander put Nightmare and her things in the car.

"Raven, your father loves you very much" mum began, but I cut her off,

"Mum, if he did, he wouldn't of kicked me out of the house when he did" I said,

"You're right" a new voice said, I looked towards the front door to see dad coming out of it, "I shouldn't have done what I did, and I'm sorry Raven" he said, tears slipped down my cheeks.

"I was scared, so so scared and you kicked me out when I needed you the most" I said, he looked away, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and looked up to see Alexander standing beside me,

"Raven, I know what I did was wrong, but I felt like it meant you'd forget your old man" he said, and I was shocked to see a tear streak down his face, "You're my little girl, and now you're pregnant, I felt like you were growing up too fast, it feels like just yesterday you were four and you were standing in the living room, kissing Dracula on the TV screen" I blushed at this.

"Dad, I'll always be your little girl, but you need to know I was going to grow up at some point" I said, pulling away from Alexander and walking over to him, "It just happened sooner than expected, and Alexander and I never expected this to happen"

"I know baby girl" he said, pulling me into a hug and stroking my hair, "I know" I smiled, and held onto him,

"I'm sorry daddy" I whispered, I heard his heart skip a beat, before he laughed, I felt another pair of arms wrap around me and I looked over my shoulder to see it was my mum.

"So does this mean she can move back in Paul?" mum asked,

"No" dad said, I looked up at him, "I think it's best if she stays with Alexander, but she can come over whenever she needs us, or misses us" he said, I smiled,

"Um, Alexander, should we tell them now?" I asked, he caught on, and nodded,

"Let's go inside though" he said, looking next door to see our neighbour putting out the bins, and at the people walking their dog across the street, I nodded, and we all headed inside.

"Tell us what?" mum asked, I shook my head and called Billy down, Henry of course, followed, I sighed and walked over to Alexander,

"Mum, dad, Billy, and Henry, we need to tell you something very important, that does not go beyond this room" I said, their faces turned serious,

"More serious than you being pregnant?" Dad asked, I nodded, I looked over at Alexander, he seemed paler than usual, I smiled and took his hand,

"Mum, dad, boys, you know how I've always wanted to date a vampire?" I asked, they nodded, "Well my wish came true" I said,

"What do you mean Raven?" mum asked, all colour drained from her face, I sighed, and looked at Alexander,

"Alexander's a vampire"

**Ok sorry to leave it there, but I thought it took long enough, and if I don't stop there, I'll have nothing to write next time, o R&R please!**


	5. I'm sorry, what?

**Ok I know it's been a long time, and I am really very sorry! I hope you guys can forgive me! Ok enough of my begging, let's start.**

**CHAPTER 5: **_**I'M SORRY, WHAT?!**_

Mum sat there, staring at me like I was mad, dad was quiet, and Billy boy and henry, were staring at me with wide eyes.

Mum laughed nervously, "You're joking right?" she asked, I shook my head, and looked at Alexander, he opened his mouth and showed them his fangs, they gasped, and my dad stood, pulling me to him.

"You stay away from my daughter!" he shouted, I pulled away from him and ran to Alexander who held me close,

"Raven get away from him! He's a monster!" dad shouted, I shook my head,

"He is not a monster!" I shouted pulling away and standing in front of Alexander, he wrapped his arms around my waist and rubbed my stomach, he did that whenever he was worried, nervous or scared, it helped him calm down.

Mum saw him rubbing my stomach, and she stood, "Raven! Does this mean that that baby or _thing,_ will be a vampire too?"

"We don't know yet, Cassandra and Constantine said that only one vampire has ever made a human pregnant before, and they moved away from everyone before anyone could see" I said, mum stood and placed a hand on dad's shoulder,

"Paul, maybe we should sit down and talk about this?" she said, dad looked just about ready to rip Alexander apart,

"Sit down? This monster got our baby girl pregnant and you want me to sit down and talk calmly about this?" he asked, I glared at him, and took Alexander's hand.

"Dad, that's enough, if you're gonna treat him like this, then we're leaving, we've left nightmare in the car too long anyway" I said, and lead Alexander to the door, and turned back to face dad, "And when you're ready to talk civilized about this, we'll come back" I said, and left slamming the door behind me.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Well, that went well" I said, we were sitting in Alexander's driveway, we have been for five minutes now, I looked over at him, he was staring out the window screen, his hands still on the steering wheel, he hadn't said anything the whole way back from my house, he had sat quietly, not wanting to upset him, I had said nothing, but now I was worried, "Alexander?" I asked, gently, as I placed a hand on his shoulder, he flinched and look at me.

"What?" he asked, I smiled,

"You ok?" I asked, he nodded,

"Yeah, you?" he asked, I shrugged,

"Ok I guess"

"And the baby?" he asked, reaching across and placing a hand gently on my stomach, I smiled and placed my hand over the top of his,

"It's fine" I said, he nodded, "Alexander, what are we going to do? We have no idea what the baby is going to be, no one's had a child with a human for a long time" I said, he was about to say something when the light from the house poured out as Constantine opened the door.

"Dad?" Alexander said, as he got out of the car, I followed, and smiled at Jameson, who had come out to get Nightmare and her things.

"I can't believe I forgot about it! My own mother!" Constantine said, as he reached us, Cassandra wasn't too far behind him,

"Dad, what did you forget? What about grandmother?" Alexander asked,

"Alexander, do you remember what your grandmother died of?" Constantine asked, Alexander looked at him,

"Old age, why?" Alexander asked, I was about to asked, until it clicked,

"Alexander, your Grandmother was a human" I said, he looked down at me, "She gave birth to your dad and uncle, and they're vampires" I said, he continued to stare down at me, and then he smiled, "Which means this baby is a vampire" I said, he pulled me to him.

"Are you ok with this?" he asked, "Carrying a vampire?" I looked at him as if he had gone crazy

"Alexander, it's a part of you, and I love you, of course I'm happy!" I said, he smiled and leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Alexander!" I heard someone shout; I looked up at the porch, and smiled.

"Stormy!" I shouted, she smiled,

"Hey Raven" she said, I smiled and nodded at her, "Mum Jagger and Luna called, they said they'll be here soon" she said, I froze, sure things were getting better between us ever since he opened the club, but it was still pretty edgy.

"Why are they coming here?" Alexander asked, holding me closer to him.

"Because they are our family friends, and I invited them over" Cassandra said, I looked up at Alexander, his jaw was tense.

"What about Luna?" he asked

"What about her?" Cassandra replied

"Mum you can't be serious, have you forgotten what she tried to do? She tried to turn Trevor! And hurt Raven!" he said, he was getting angry, and I didn't like it, and neither did the baby.

"Alexander, that's in the past" Cassandra said,

"It was a week ago!" he shouted, I placed a hand on my stomach as the baby kicked me,

"Alexander, let it go" Constantine said,

"No!" he replied, I winced, that one was hard, I looked up at the three of them, Stormy and I decided to stay out of it, and she had gone back inside to meet Nightmare.

"Alexander Sterling, you're father has told you to let it go, stop acting like a child" Cassandra said, I looked at Alexander, whose hands were clenched,

"I am only thinking of the wellbeing of my girlfriend and child! I do not want them anywhere near her!" he shouted, I winced again, the baby didn't like this.

"Alexander" I whispered, he looked over at me, all traces of anger left his body when he saw me, my hand was still on my stomach and I was slightly hunched over,

"Raven" he said, as he stepped over to me, he placed a hand on my stomach, the baby was still kicking, Alexander knelt down in front of me, and placed a gentle kiss on my stomach, and whispered soothingly to my stomach, he smiled as the baby stopped kicking, I looked down at him, he stood and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Come on, we should get you inside" he said, I nodded and allowed him to take me inside, we passed Stormy and nightmare, playing at the base of the stairs and headed up the stairs and walked down the hallway, as we reached the bottom of the staircase that would lead us up to Alexander's room we heard stormy scream.

"Luna!" she shouted, I shivered, and Alexander pushed me up the stairs and into his attic room,

"I can't stand them" he said, shutting the door and locking it, I looked over at him,

"Alexander" I whispered, he walked over to me and pulled me against him, holding me close,

"I love you Raven" he said, I smiled.

"I love you too, Alexander" I replied, he smiled, and lifted me up bridal style, and carried me to the bed, he lay me down, and crawled on top of me, I stared up at him.

"How long has it been Raven?" he asked, as he began to unbutton my black shirt

"Alexander, we can't your parents and sister, not to mention Jameson, Jagger and Luna, are all downstairs" I said, pushing his hands away, he chuckled and leaned down and began kissing my neck.

"We'll be fine" he said, I moaned as he began to nibble gently on my pulse,

"I hope so" I said, I didn't miss his smirk either.

~X~X~X~X~X~

We lay panting on the bed, trying to catch our breaths, I turned to Alexander, he had already caught his breath, I curled up at his side, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Do you think they heard us?" I asked,

"No, I kept your lips sealed" he said, winking, I blushed and hit his arm playfully, he chuckled.

"I think we should get some sleep before they call us down for dinner" he said, turning so that we were face to face, I curled up into his chest, he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me against him.

"Love you" he said,

"Love you too" I replied, snuggling closer to him, I felt his arms tighten around my waist, he gently rubbed my stomach, "And I love you too, little one" he said, gently rubbing my stomach, I smiled, I was almost three months along, but I looked around three and a half.

A knock at the door cause me to jump, "Raven, Alexander, dinners ready" we heard Stormy say, I looked over at Alexander

"Looks like we don't have time to sleep" he whispered, gently placing a kiss on my lips, before getting up and getting dressed, I followed his lead, and got dressed as well, we headed towards the door and then down the stairs, once in the hallway, he grabbed my hand.

"Alexander?" I asked, looking at him, he looked down at me, "What about Luna and Jagger?" I asked

"What about them?" he replied, I shook my head

"Never mind" I said, and started walking again, letting go of his hand, I felt him grab my hand, before he pulled me back against him

"I won't let anything happen to you or our baby" he said, and kissed me, I smiled and returned the kiss,

"Are you done yet?" I pulled away from him, to look at Jagger and Luna who were standing behind us,

"What are you doing up here?" Alexander asked, as he pushed me behind him

"Your mother asked us to come get you" Luna said, smiling sweetly, I shuddered, she's still so creepy

"Well let's go then" Alexander said, taking my hand, Luna and Jagger's eyes went to my stomach, the bump visible through my shirt,

"So it's true then, Alexander's gonna be a daddy" Jagger said, crossing his arms, Alexander glared at him

"Mind your own business Jagger" he said, I frowned,

"Let's go, I'm hungry" I said, pulling Alexander down the hall, and towards the stairs, Luna and Jagger followed,

"So, where did you knock her up?" Jagger asked, smirking, "Here, at her house, the cemetery?" he asked, Alexander's jaw clenched, and he squeezed my hand, as his other hand turned into a fist, _oh yea, tonight's gonna be fun_ I thought.

**Ok I know it's been a while and I'm sorry, so here it is, chapter five! Please review!**


End file.
